You've Got Me From Hello
by jurnmyeon
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang pada mulanya terlarang dan penuh air mata. Mereka berdua berjuang walaupun berbeda dari semua sisi, melawan seluruh dunia agar bisa bersama. Akankah mereka dipersatukan? Ataukah dunia mengalahkan mereka? [CHANBAEK Slight KAIBAEK & ChanNana] Warning! Gender Switch! Remake Novel by Santhy Agatha
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**BY**

**SANTHY AGATHA**

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH, Many typo(s)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**PROLOG**

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Jongin, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka, kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Baekhyun, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

_Teganya Jongin!_Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Baekhyun angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Jongin dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggung jawab.

Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu, dan meskipun saat itu Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Baekhyun mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Jongin, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Baekhyun dijungkirbalikkan. Perempuan itu, Kyungsoo namanya, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Baekhyun, seolah menamparnya keras-keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Kyungsoo juga menunjukkan pesan pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Jongin. Bahkan Jongin tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan. Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Jongin, dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Jongin.

Hati Baekhyun seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Jongin berselingkuh di belakangnya, tetapi juga karena Jongin telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Baekhyun tentang lelaki yang baik.

Baekhyun selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, dua puluh dua tahun dan masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Jongin mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Jongin pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat eommanya, bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya. Jongin saat itu menerima penjelasan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Jongin – dan semua laki-laki lainnya hancur seketika itu juga. Jongin telah tidur dengan Kyungsoo, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa memaafkan Jongin?

Malam itu Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Jongin tampak sangat marah, kepada Kyungsoo, bukan kepada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?", tanya Jongin waktu itu.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Jongin tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon,

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Baekhyun, sejak siang tadi Kyungsoo menemuinya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Jongin yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Jongin, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Baekhyun tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Jongin memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangmu. Tetapi Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku, aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. Dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartementku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Jongin terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, "Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya, aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Jongin mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Baekhyun geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidak sengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidak sengajaan…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Jongin frustrasi, "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen, aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita, kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa Jongin." Baekhyun menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku harap kau mau mengerti, lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!", Baekhyun mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Jongin," dengan kasar Baekhyun melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya, cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Jongin di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari _High School_, delapan tahun yang lalu. "Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali, silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Jongin, "Selamat tinggal Jongin."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Jongin masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Baekhyun menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orang tua Jongin agar dia mau memaafkan Jongin. Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka setahun lagi. Baekhyun menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Baekhyun mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke negara lain. Baekhyun seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimana dia mau, tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun.

Maka Baekhyun memilih Korea, tepatnya Seoul, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan, kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Baekhyun sudah bertekad, persetan dengan semua laki-laki. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Baekhyun, bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama Laki-laki.

**TBC/End?**

**HAI HAI HAI/? AKU BALIK NGEREMAKE KARYA KAK SANTHY LAGI NIH… MAAF YAA/? TAPI KALO BANYAK YANG BILANG GAUSAH LANJUT YA AKU DELETE SAJO:3 KALO EMANG GASUKA AKU NGEREMAKE LAGI LANGSUNG PM AKU AJA GAPAPA:33 REVIEW JANGAN LUPA YA HEHEHE. REVIEW KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU:33**

**MAAF JUGA SUDAH MENJADIKAN KYUNGSOO JAHAT/? KYUNGSOO GA JAHAT SIH SEBENERNYA/? E TAPI ENTAHLAH BAHAHA:3**

**OKEE, SEE YOU!**

**Kamsahamnida /bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**BY**

**SANTHY AGATHA**

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, and others.**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH, Many typo(s)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

Apartementnya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartement ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa dan dapur. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu, dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartementnya, Luhan, yang kebetulan tinggal di Seoul ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartement yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Baekhyun memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Luhan, selain sebagai editornya, Luhan adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Baekhyun menceritakan pengkhianatan Jongin dan rasa sakitnya, Luhan mengusulkan agar Baekhyun pindah sementara ke Seoul sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Jongin pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Baekhyun mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Jongin dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah percaya laki kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Baekhyun mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Luhan di sana.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Luhan berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi, ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Baekhyun lemah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Karena sudah mendekati deadline dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Baekhyun, novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Luhan tergelak, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu, jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang, "Gomawo Lu." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartementnya.

**YGMFH**

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Baekhyun begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang, suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka 24jam. Dan Baekhyun langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini gumamnya pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan setelah mencatat pesanannya dan melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Baekhyun dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya, tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh, ingatan akan Jongin menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Jongin kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya, jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Annyeonghaseyo, Aku pemilik cafe ini namaku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol-ssi..." Baekhyun masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah dan sopan... tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Jongin menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

**YGMFH**

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Baekhyun bercerita kepada Luhan sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Luhan mencomot roti bakar di piring Baekhyun, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Baekhyun, Luhan berkunjung untuk membantu Baekhyun merapikan tempat barunya,

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat, dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Baekhyun merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?'

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Jongin." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya denga pedih, "Semua lelaki sama, Luhan. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Baekhyun. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu, dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Andwae." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Baekhyun lalu berubah serius, "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, Luhan, aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Baekhyun meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannnya dengan Jongin sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan, karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

YGMFH

Tetapi malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula Cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, di seberang kompleks apartemennya...

Tanpa terasa Baekhyun sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Baekhyun duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan bergadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar deadline."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu terenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tertawa, mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadangan semalam dan tidur besok pagi." Baekhyun tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa, "Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda, dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda boleh memanggil saya Donghae."

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Kamsahamnida, Donghae-ssi." Gumamnya lembut.

**YGMFH**

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Baekhyun masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara dua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman, dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuanya mengernyitkan kening.

Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

Jongin...

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Baekhyun mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Jongin di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu, seolah Jongin tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Jongin?" gumamnya kesal.

"Baekhyun, akhirnya." Suara Jongin terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar negeri. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Astaga Baekhyun. Sebegitu kejam nya kah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan Tokyo gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Jongin harus bertanya? Tentu saja Baekhyun melakukannya karena Jongin, dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Baekhyun bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Baekhyun... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

**YGMFH**

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Chanyeol terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang di desain satu sisi, dimana Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk, menatap keraguan perempuan itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana, dia mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya, dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan, tetapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Donghaelah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya. Chanyeol memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya, tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya, ketika berucap halo dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

**TBC**

**HEYO! GIMANA CHAPTER INI? PENDEK YA? SENGAJA NI:v BAHAHA. REVIEW DULU YANG BANYAK NANTI AKU PANJANGIN DEH /ga. CHAPTER DEPAN PANJANG KOK.. INI HANYA PERMULAAN/?**

**OIYA BANYAK YANG TANYA SEBELUMNYA BAEKHYUN ITU TINGGAL DIMANA.. BAEKHYUN ITU TINGGAL DI TOKYO TADINYA, TAPI DIA ASLI KOREA KOK. CUMA TINGGALNYA DI TOKYO/?**

**TERUS AKU MAU MINTA SARAN NIIIH.. MENURUT KALIAN YANG COCOK JADI KEMBARAN CHANYEOL ITU SIAPA? TOLONG YA BERIKAN SARAN KALIAN PADAKU^^**

**THANKS TO:**

**[ KarlinaAmelia ; Tania3424 ; ArlaParkBaek ; Kaisooship ; ByunViBaek ; neli a ; baekby ]**

**SO, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND**

**MIND TO REVIEW?:3**

**Kamsahamnida^^ /bow**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**BY**

**SANTHY AGATHA**

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Im Jinah, and others.**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH, Many typo(s)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah Eommanya,

"Baekkie?" Eommanya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, "Eomma harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa Eomma?" Dahi Baekhyun mengeryit dan langsung waspada, Eommanya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Jongin." Suara sang Eomma setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada Eomma untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

"Eomma tidak memberitahukannya kepadanya kan?" Baekhyun langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Jongin mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Sang Eomma menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau Eomma tidak mau mengatakan dimana dirimu pun, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit kesal. Kalau Jongin menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Jongin akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Jongin sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa memaafkannya?

"Terimakasih sudah memperingatkanku Eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu dimana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Jongin nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Baekkie, Gwenchana?" suara Eommanya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum haru.

"Gwenchana, Eomma, aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

**YGMFH**

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas jus strawberry untuk teman menulisnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Donghae, Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis novel romance. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Chanyeol merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Baekhyun seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun selalu datang, dan setiap pukul sembilan lalu akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Baekhyun, dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri, dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Baekhyun akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi." Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Chanyeol. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu Hyung?" Chanyeol mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya. Donghae adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya, lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Chanyeol meninggal dan dia menawarinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Donghae lah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Karena itulah Chanyeol menghadiahi Donghae cafe ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya, dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Chanyeol sudah melarangnya. Tetapi Donghae bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup, dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Chanyeol mengizinkan Donghae menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Donghae meletakkan kopi panas untuk Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Donghae, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini." Seperti halnya Donghae, Chanyeol mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini, tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resort hotelnya. "Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya Hyung."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Donghae tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun." Donghae berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan Nana."

Chanyeol tertegun ketika nama Nana disebut, wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada perempuan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau anda mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Nana, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

**YGMFH**

"Chanyeol-ah?" Suara lembut Nana menggugah Chanyeol dari lamunannya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut,

"Iya sayang?"

Nana menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinganya, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Chanyeol mendesah, "Ah..iya... mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada di sini. Tetapi dia harus, setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Nana, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu pasti sudah datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden cafe, mengamati Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Nana lembut, penuh pengertian, "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Nana selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Chanyeol cari? Dia seharusnya berusaha keras untuk memaafkan dan kembali mencintai. Tetapi setiap melihat Nana, dia teringat akan pengkhianatan itu lalu merasa begitu getir.

_Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dimaafkan dalam hubungan percintaan, tetapi pengkhianatan bukanlah salah satunya..._

Ditatapnya Nana dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik Nana mendekat dan mengecup keningnya,

"Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Nana tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Nana dengan lembut, "Terimakasih Nana, sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Nana mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah, Chanyeol menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

**YGMFH**

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Nana, Chanyeol merenung. Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol melabuhkan cintanya kepada Nana, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Nana yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain, dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Jongsuk, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kegadisan Nana yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Chanyeol, lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol, ketika Nana datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Chanyeol marah besar, mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika Nana mengakui semuanya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol marah, menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya, mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat Nana keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Jongsuk, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Nana akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua ini, Nana menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu. Padahal perselingkuhan Nana kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Nana, bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Nana sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggung jawab, dan pagi itu pula ketika Nana sadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Nana selamanya, dia memaafkan kekhilafan Nana dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai Nana sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu, lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Nana telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja, dia menjalani harinya dengan Nana hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Chanyeol yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

_Sampai kemudian dia melihat Baekhyun, dan terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya._

Donghae memang benar, Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain, membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah _Garden Cafe._ Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe. _Dia ingin melihat Baekhyun._

**YGMFH**

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas jus strawberry yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat,

"Aku heran kenapa kau belum tidur jam segini dan memilih untuk menulis."

Baekhyun langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk, minumlah susu putih aku dengar itu bisa membuat kita nyaman dan terlelap."

"Susu putih?" Baekhyun mengeryit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Baekhyun memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati.

_Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya._Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

_Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?_

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Baekhyun penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending_."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending_?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tajam, membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala _Happy Ending_ bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Baekhyun langsung melayang kepada Jongin dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah. Tetapi kau harus selalu mengingat, akan ada pelangi sehabis badai." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

**YGMFH**

Chanyeol sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resort hotelnya ketika pintu apartement pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka 24jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini, bahkan Donghae pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana. _Saudara kembarnya_.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Meski mereka kembar tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu lahir 3 menit sebelum adiknya, karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Sehun. Sehun terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang dancer. Kadang Chanyeol merasa iri kepada Sehun karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan, dan karena Sehun tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

_Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya_, pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Sehun tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa,

"Aku sedang menerima undangan pekerjaan kantor di dekat resort kita. Pekerjaan itu baru beres tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur, tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Sehun merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Chanyeol meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Sehun ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih, itu karena Sehun memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru dancenya di sana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Chanyeol sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit,

"Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan ayah, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Sehun." Chanyeol bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirimu." Sindirnya.

Sehun malahan tertawa, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Chanyeol." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kaulakukan kepada Nana."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Chanyeol langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Nana.

Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Nana, dia tahu tentu saja tentang pengkhianatan Nana dan menganggap Chanyeol bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Nana, padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Nana seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Sehun terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Nana, yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Nana. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku dancer, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Sehun tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, hyung."

_Apakah sejelas itu?_

Chanyeol berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

'Tidak." Sehun langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku, aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Chanyeol, "Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya dingin lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

**YGMFH**

Baekhyun sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna biru itu yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Jongin...

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun,

"Annyeong Baekhyun." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, "Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Baekhyun hangat, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kepala dingin."

_Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?_

Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Jongin. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap-cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Baekhyun marah, ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Jongin tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Baekhyun lewat,'

"Kita harus bicara Baekhyun, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita, menyingkirlah Jongin dan biarkan aku lewat."

Baekhyun berusaha mencari jalan melewati Jongin, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Jongin dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Jongin sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu Baekhyun, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Jongin mulai emosi, lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar.

Baekhyun malu, sungguh-sunggu malu, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Jongin di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin, dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak dengan laki-laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat,

"Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan.

**TBC**

**HOI HOI HOI! BAGIAN INI SUDAH SELESAI NIIIHH, GIMANAA? **

**AKU MEMUTUSKAN BUAT SEHUN JADI KEMBARAN NYA CHANYEOL. MAKSA BANGET YA? BIARIN DEH GAPAPA/? BANYAK YANG BILANG JUGA SEHUN AJA KEMBARAN CHANYEOL:33**

**MAAF AKU MAKE NAMA NANA HAHAHA. AKU JUGA SEBENERNYA GAMAU/? TAPI YA GIMANA KALO MAU PAKE KYUNGSOO ATAU LUHAN ATAU UKE YANG LAIN AKU GATEGA/? NANA PERAN NYA JADI JAHAT SI/?**

**THANKS TO:**

**[ KarlinaAmelia; SaraswatiNinuk; snowy 07; Barbaekque; neli amelia; Tania3424; rezztu.y; guest 28; lissa.q; Diamond; devrina; jiaeraa15 ]**

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA CHINGU^^ MAAF GABISA BALES SATU SATU**

**ONCE AGAIN**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Kamsahamnida! /bow**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**BY**

**SANTHY AGATHA**

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH, Many typo(s)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat kehadiran Chanyeol di sana. Itu pria pemilik cafe itu, batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Jongin, pegangan Jongin di tangannya melemah, membuat Baekhyun bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin masih berusaha mengikuti Baekhyun, tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol yang bidang, dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Chanyeol langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda."

Mata Jongin memancar marah menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram, "Tetapi Baekhyun adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Baekhyun menyela dari punggung Chanyeol, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Jongin, "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Jongin bisa berbuat apa-apa, Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang terperangah dengan muka masam di sana.

**YGMFH**

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Baekhyun melirik gelisah ke arah Chanyeol, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Chanyeol melanjutkan mobilnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Baekhyun, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya, aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Jongin masih belum terima." Baekhyun menatap ke pinggir jalan, "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun? Baekhyun membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol, dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Chanyeol tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik bus kearah sana." Baekhyun berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik bus ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Jongin yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Chanyeol seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya. _Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar, dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Jongin." Gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut,

"Sama-sama Baekhyun." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Chanyeol memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Baekhyun.

**YGMFH**

_Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu._

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Chanyeol, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Baekhyun berusaha melupakan Chanyeol, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru, tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Chanyeol.

**YGMFH**

Malam itu Baekhyun berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartementnya menuju Garden Cafe, dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas,

_Mungkin Jongin telah menyerah untuk sementara._

Baekhyun lalu memasuki pintu Cafe itu, seperti biasa, Donghae yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya,

"Mencari suasana bagus untuk menulis Baekhyun-ah?" sapanya ramah,

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut,

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Mianhae" Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga, Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, tetapi meskipun begitu Baekhyun tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Chanyeol, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda, lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu dahinya, sementara Chanyeol berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannya pun sangat bertolak belakang, Baekhyun ingat ketika bertemu Chanyeol di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan, sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Chanyeol." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Sehun, saudara kembar Chanyeol."

_Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip_, batin Baekhyun masih kaget, lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Chanyeol?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan menyelidik, ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Chanyeol bukan?

"Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu Chanyeol pemilik cafe ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih mengamati kepergian Sehun dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Donghae mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Sehun." Gumamnya, mendahului Baekhyun melangkah ke meja Baekhyun yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Baekhyun di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar Chanyeol tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

_Seperti pinang dibelah dua_, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Baekhyun menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan isnpirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Chanyeol meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

**YGMFH**

Nana tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk Chanyeol. Ya. Nana khusus memasak untuk Chanyeol malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Chanyeol mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Chanyeol mengambil makanannya dan mengicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Nana terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Chanyeol, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Aniyo." Chanyeol mengunyah dengan bersemangat, "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Nana tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Chanyeol langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Nana menyinggung pernikahan, hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Nana tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya, dan rupanya Nana memang tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Eomma dan Appa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya." Mata Nana berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Chanyeol. "Terimakasih Chanyeol, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

**YGMFH**

Ketika mobil Chanyeol berlalu, Nana menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Nana tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya, dan Nana sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nana-ya mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah teras ke arahnya.

Nana tersenyum, "Tidak usah Jung Ahjumma, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri kok."

_Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah._

**YGMFH**

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang hampir tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, harap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Chanyeol membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Baekhyun tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Donghae yang melihat Chanyeol datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, " Baekhyun tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang, katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Donghae terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun tadi berkenalan dengan Sehun."

"Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Sehun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sehun tadi pulang tepat saat Baekhyun datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Geurae." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Kalau sampai Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, para perempuan lebih menyukai Sehun yang penuh kemisteriusan namun mempesona daripada dirinya yang idiot.

"Aku tidak ingin Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, Hyung, apapun caranya." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu, meskipun dirinya dan Sehun bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama.

Kalau Sehun tertarik pada perempuan, maka Chanyeol akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Nana, Nana dulu tergila-gila kepada Sehun, tetapi karena Sehun tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Nana mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol.

_Apakah Sehun merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Baekhyun?_Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Donghae mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Chanyeol, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Sehun bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Baekhyun di dalam, tahan Sehun dimanapun dia berada pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Chanyeol bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Hyung."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Nana?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

**YGMFH**

"Hai."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartementnya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya,

_Benarkah?_ Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Chanyeol langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu... mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tercenung, _kenapa Chanyeol ingin tahu?_"Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Jongin, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Chanyeol langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Nana kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Baekhyun, dan merasa Baekhyun lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Jongin mencekal lengan Baekhyun dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" gumam Chanyeol, tersenyum,

"Bukan." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Chanyeol tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Nana? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Nana di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang lumayan rapi, dengan rok hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Baekhyun mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di Seoul, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,

"Mau kuantar?" Chanyeol langsung menawarkan.

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya, meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol menunggunya di sini, "Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku sudah memesan taxi." Senyum Baekhyun berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Baekhyun yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taxinya menunggu. Dicatatanya dalam hatinya bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan '_sampai jumpa'_, bukannya '_selamat tinggal'_ kepadanya.

**YGMFH**

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Jongin itu?" Chanyeol menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di Tokyo, tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Jongin. Well, setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Baekhyun sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Baekhyun. Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Jongin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Chanyeol di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin Hyung." Mata Chanyeol bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya Donghae satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Chanyeol yang tenang dan terkendali, dan hanya Donghae pula lah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Chanyeol. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Chanyeol, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya, buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Nana begitu saja. "Jalanmu untuk apa, Chanyeol? Untuk memiliki Baekhyun? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Baekhyun selama masih ada Nana?"

_Ah iya. Nana._

Chanyeol sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Nana. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Nana yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Baekhyun.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Chanyeol sekenanya.

Donghae langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan Nana hampir delapan bulan lagi, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu." Dan Chanyeol harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Donghae sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Chanyeol, baginya Chanyeol sudah seperti adiknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat Chanyeol memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Nana waktu itupun Donghae sudah tidak setuju. Chanyeol hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Donghae takut kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada Nana?

_Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi._

**YGMFH**

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu,

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Luhan mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi, dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Luhan menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Luhan tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Baekhyun, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Luhan menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya, lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Baekhyun ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Yuk." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu, seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser kesamping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya, Baekhyun mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah seseorang yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

TBC

**HALOOOO LONG TIME NO SEE HEHEHET. MAAF AKU MENGHILANG LAMA/? AKU SIBUK JUJUR AJA GA SEMPET UPDATE JADINYA… LAPTOP JUGA RUSAK u,u MAAFKAN AKU YAA. SEKARANG UDAH BISA UPDATE CEPET KOK! MAAF BIKIN KALIAN MENUNGGU LAMA**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL REVIEW!**

**MAAF BELOM BISA BALES SATU-SATU… AKU LAGI ADA MASALAH/?**

**THANKYOU BANGET D POKOKNYA^^**

**SO, MIND TO REVIEW? **

**KAMSAHAMNIDA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**BY**

**SANTHY AGATHA**

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH, Many typo(s)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

"Sehun?"

"Ya ini aku." Sehun terkekeh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Luhan sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Baekhyun, mendesah kesal.

Sehun tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di baazar tahunan, keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah kepergian Luhan, berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kepada Sehun kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lelaki ini benar-benar jauh berbeda denga Chanyeol, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati, "Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Baekhyun!" itu teriakan Luhan, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Baekhyun, dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menepi bersama Sehun didekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya Luhan berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Fyuh ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman..." lalu Luhan tertegun menyadari lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Baekhyun, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sehun tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Sehun, aku teman Baekhyun." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Baekhyun, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Baekhyun dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Luhan bahkan terpaku sampai Sehun menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku dimana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu, dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Luhan kepada Sehun, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Luhan terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Baekhyun, aku sudah bertahun-tahun di Seoul, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu, dan kau baru beberapa waktu disini, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua."

Baekhyun tertawa tergelak, "Ah kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja yuk, aku lelah."

Untunglah Kali ini Luhan tidak menolak.

**YGMFH**

"Aku bertemu dengan yeoja itu." Sehun baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe, dan Chanyeol menemuinya di apartementnya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Sehun menyebut tentang 'yeoja itu'.

Dan benar saja, Sehun langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para maidmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa yeoja itu." Sehun mengangkat bahu ketika Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, "Aku tahu info itu dari yeoja itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya, katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Sehun berubah penuh arti, "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama, kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, yeoja itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Chanyeol menyela dengan ketus, membuat Sehun terkekeh,

"Yah, kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada yeoja itu, kepada Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Chanyeol, membakarnya, "Jangan Sehun."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan _'dia pilih kamu atau aku?',_sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Sehun setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Chanyeol bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Sehun dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, Sehun dan aku serius, Kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Baekhyun, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Sehun membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Chanyeol di tembok, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh perhitungan,

"Apa kau lupa Chanyeol? Kau sudah punya Nana."

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Baekhyun." Sahut Chanyeol keras.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Chanyeol,

"Tidak menghalangmu katamu?" Sehun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah, atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, apapun! Kepada Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Sehun. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu." Sehun melirik waspada ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Baekhyun layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan." Sehun melangkah keluar dari apartement Chanyeol, ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Sehun menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, hyung."

Chanyeol tertegun, menatap kepergian Sehun. Diacaknya rambutnya frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan.

_Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja..._

**YGMFH**

Malam itu Baekhyun pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Luhan dan mereka lupa waktu. Luhan menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taxi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobby apartemennya, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana. _Apa kabarnya __Chanyeol?_Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Jongin ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" nada suara Jongin meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Jongin melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan, seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Baekhyun langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Jongin sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Baekhyuntahu bahwa Jongin sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Baekhyun berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan, itupun jauh di sudut sana, Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak orang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihEommar oleh aliran musik slow yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Baekhyun kalau Jongin lepas kendali...

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Jongin." Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?' Jongin tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Jongin tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. _Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya?_ Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Jongin, aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Baekhyun terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian menguar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Jongin, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya, dia tiba-tiba saya sudah melompat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Jongin terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik, tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Baekhyun meronta, semakin kuat Jongin mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit! Jongin, kau menyakitiku!" Baekhyun mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang, lengan yang menarik Jongin itu lalu mendorong Jongin dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Baekhyun langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia mensyukuri kehadiran Chanyeol di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Jongin rupanya mengenali Chanyeol dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Chanyeol bergumam tenang, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat daripada Jongin, dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Jongin akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Baekhyun lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Tetapi kemdian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Chanyeol. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Baekhyun, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Jongin melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Chanyeol memastikan Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Baekhyun hati-hati. Baekhyun tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar,

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Chanyeol tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Chanyeol harus menopangnya,

Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Baekhyun memasuki loby apartement itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh, terimakasih.." Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu, berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar.' Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"_Tidak!"_ Baekhyun hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Chanyeol menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, terimakasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Baekhyun mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Baekhyun tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Baekhyun hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakukan kasar dan merendahkan Jongin kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya, dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Chanyeol meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya,

"Shh... menangislah." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Baekhyun bobol. Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin, dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Chanyeol, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Baekhyun sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Baekhyun dari padanya dan berbisik lembut,

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Baekhyun menyerahkan tasnya, Chanyeol mencarinya dengan hati-hati, dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Chanyeol menggenggamkan kartu kunci ke dalam jemari Baekhyun, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa kata.

**YGMFH**

Pagi harinya Baekhyun masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Baekhyun mengernyit, meraih jam weker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi_. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?_

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenanya.

Dia memijit tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

"Ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ada tamu untuk anda."

Baekhyun langsung waspada, apakah Jongin masih belum menyerah juga?

"Nugu?"

"Park Chanyeol meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Chanyeol datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Baekhyun-ssi?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh iya. Iya, perbolehkan dia naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Baekhyun melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Chanyeol dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Baekhyun membuka pintu itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyapa dengan lembut.

Baekhyun sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "Se...selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Chanyeol menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Chanyeol. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Baekhyun,

"Dimana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Baekhyun adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Chanyeol hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Baekhyun yang merasa canggung di sini, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berduaan dengan seorang lelaki apalagi di dalam apartemen yang cukup privat.

"Aku meminta Donghae Hyung untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Chanyeol meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." Chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Baekhyun berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sini, icipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Baekhyun ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Cicipilah." Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Baekhyun dan kemudian merasa geli. Baekhyun menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Baekhyun menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Enak ya?"

Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Baekhyun ternganga, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Chanyeol tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Omelet itu meskipun sederhana terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Chanyeol tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Perancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Appaku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Sehun... kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun kan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun ketika membicarakan tentang Sehun. Dia lalu melanjutkan,

"Sehun tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Appa kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Perancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana." Baekhyun mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan Appanya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan Appanya. Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Baekhyun tetap berpikir begitu. Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan Appaku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Baekhyun tampak termangu, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

_Apakah dia bahagia?_ Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Nana. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ...Tidak... aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Sehun memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Chanyeol tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Baekhyun merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun,

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Baekhyun bergumam lembut, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratmu."

"Menjadi hasratku?"

"Menulis." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Jongin?"

"Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Chanyeol terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Baekhyun terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Baekhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya."

**YGMFH**

Baekhyun memeluk bantal strawberrynya dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Chanyeol seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi perempuan murahan? Perempuan murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Baekhyun melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras. Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Chanyeol tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Baekhyun tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Jongin sekalipun.

**YGMFH**

Dengan dingin Chanyeol mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah _report_ lengkap dari pegawainya di Tokyo tentang kehidupan Baekhyun dan juga Jongin. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di Seoul. Chanyeol berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Sehun dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil berkas tentang Jongin, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Jongin bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi _GM_ kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

**YGMFH**

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Chanyeol memberi perintah, _GM_ itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Chanyeol. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh almarhum Appanya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika _GM_ itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu _urgent_nya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Chanyeol yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang _GM_.

"Silahkan duduk." Chanyeol menunggu sampai _GM_ itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

_GM_ itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Jongin di mejanya.

"Orang ini ... " Chanyeol menunjukkan foto Jongin yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

_GM_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Jongin, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang," _GM_ itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Chanyeol dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

_GM_ itu mengernyit. Jongin melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Jongin.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Chanyeol yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini." Chanyeol nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

_GM_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Jongin, Chanyeol rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kedok promosi hanya agar Jongin menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Baekhyun.

**YGMFH**

Baekhyun sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat nama Eommanya di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam Eommanya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Jongin." Eommanya menyebutkan nama Jongin dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang Eomma menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, "Kasihan dia, Baekhyun. Eomma memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih... mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Baekhyun mencoba bersikap kejam. Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Jongin lagi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Eommanya di telepon sejenak, Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Jongin sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Jongin tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

**YGMFH**

Malam itu Baekhyun menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut. Ya, kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hannya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Baekhyun berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Chanyeol, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

**TBC**

**HAAAAIII AKU LANJUT LAGI NIII. FAST UPDATE KAN? HEHE gakdeng ga fast ;-; aku sibuk sekolah jadi gasempet update maaf**** ini sebagai permintaan maaf jadi aku double chapter/?. Jongin udah pergi jauh huhu**** Tapi gapapa si/? ChanBaek Moment mulai mulai berkembang hehet:3 oiya disini walaupun Luhan terkagum sama Sehun tapi takde HunHan/?:(**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH NGE REVIEW FF INI, YANG BACA DOANG JUGA MAKASIH:33 **

**Thanks to:**

**(( dianahyorie1; neli amelia; ChanBaekLuv; mpiet.l; rachel suliss; chanlove ))**

**So, Mind to review?**

**and**

**See you next chapter!**

**Kamsahamnida /bow**


End file.
